Club de duelo
by mmmartta3
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles 155w para el Club de duelo del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Pérdida

_**Disclaimer**_ : Los personajes y situaciones conocidas pertenecen a J. . Y noooo, no soy ella (todavía).

 _Este fic participa en el Club de Duelo de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Duelo nº 1**

* * *

 _ **Pérdida**_

* * *

Se ha enfrentado a otros boggarts antes. El cuerpo de James, siempre. A veces también Lily, Remus o Peter. Incluso Regulus con los ojos abiertos, más inexpresivos que nunca, ha aparecido alguna vez ante él.

Pero ahora, ahora es solo James.

Saca la varita del bolsillo, apresurándose en conjurar ese hechizo, deseando de una vez por todas que la horrible visión del cadáver de su mejor amigo desaparezca. La mano con la que coge la varita le tiembla. Abre la boca buscando esa palabra, incluso vocaliza, pero ningún sonido logra salir de sus cuerdas vocales.

Poco a poco, nota como las rodillas empiezan a fallarle, le falta el aire en los pulmones. Ya ni siquiera es capaz de sujetar la varita. Se arrodilla a su lado, dejándose caer, tratando de abrazarle, tratando de sentir como le devuelve el abrazo. Pero no lo hace.

─ Lo siento ─susurra mientras las lágrimas empiezan a nublarle la vista.


	2. ¿Justicia?

_**Disclaimer**_ : Los personajes y situaciones conocidas pertenecen a Jotaká. Y noooo, no soy ella (todavía).

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Duelo nº 2**

* * *

 ** _¿Justicia?_**

* * *

Leyes, muchas leyes y poco que hacer con ellas. Nada, más bien, porque cuando tienes un tatuaje en el antebrazo izquierdo parece que todo lo demás da igual. Da igual si te obligaron a tomarlo, que tengas apenas dieciocho años y, por supuesto, da igual que no quisieras hacer daño a nadie porque, de todas formas, tuviste que hacerlo para sobrevivir.

Se supone que eso es lo que tienes que seguir haciendo, sobrevivir. Enfrentarte a una sala llena de magos que, por supuesto, te odian por esa marca, e intentar convencerles de que no eres así, de que tú no eres como ellos. De que tú no eres tu padre.

Puede que incluso te toque rogar después de que te hayan quitado prácticamente todo lo que solías tener para que no te lancen a ese agujero inmundo.

Pero, a pesar de todo, en el fondo sabes que no cambiarías por nada haber sido una serpiente.

* * *

Sí, lo sé, no es lo mejor he escrito. De hecho, no me convence para nada, pero los plazos son los plazos y hay que cumplirlos.

Por si alguien quiere aclaraciones sobre la historia, el personaje principal es Theodore Nott después de la caída de Voldemort. Creo que con eso ya se entiende todo, pero por si acaso, se refiere todo el rato al juicio de Theo y, si tenéis alguna duda más, podéis preguntar por comentario o donde queráis.


	3. ¿Remordimientos?

_**Disclaimer**_ : Los personajes y situaciones conocidas pertenecen a Jotaká. Y noooo, no soy ella (todavía).

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Duelo nº 1**

* * *

 ** _¿Remordimientos?_**

* * *

Bill se siente como un camaleón intentando mimetizarse con las sábanas. No puede creer lo que ha hecho, por Merlín. Está mal, está claramente mal, pero aun así… Algo le dice en su interior que no es para tanto, que va. Probablemente Charlie le perdonará.

Quiere arrepentirse, lo quiere de verdad, pero no puede. Es que no es posible. Algo que te hace sentir _tan_ bien no puede ser _tan_ malo.

Anoche ni siquiera se planteó todas estas dudas cuando convenció a Valeria para ir a ese nuevo pub del Callejón Diagón, 'La Isla', pero ahora…

¿A quién pretende engañar? Le gustó, claro que le gustó. Lo volvería a hacer sin pensar, a pesar de Charlie… a pesar de todo. _Mierda_. Está empezando a perderse entre su delirio y sabe que no puede seguir así.

Valeria es la ex de Charlie y él es el hermano de Charlie, una cosa así no puede estar bien.

* * *

¡Hola!

Hacía como siglos que no publicaba nada en ff, pero bueno, aquí estoy otra vez en el Club de duelo. Me ha tocado en la primera ronda contra **Escristora** , así que es casi seguro que me van a eliminar, pero bueno, me ha encantado escribir el drabble sobre Bill, Charlie y mi OC más desarrollada, Valeria. Si alguien quiere saber más sobre estos tres y la historia de Val, estoy en proceso de escribir un long (que está a medio publicar en mi perfil). En fin, que mucha suerte a todos los participantes del Club y ¡Espero que os haya gustado.


	4. No son celos

_**Disclaimer:** _ Los personajes y situaciones conocidas pertenecen a Jotaká. Y noooo, no soy ella (todavía).

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #_ _1 de la Tercera edición_ _del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Duelo nº1**

 **Estado de ánimo: Celos**

* * *

 _ **No son celos**_

* * *

 _No la toques._

 _Deja. De. Tocarla._

…

 _Eso está mejor._

* * *

Theodore siembre se había jactado de ser de esa clase de personas que son capaces de controlar su temperamento. Siempre (y siempre significa siempre), hasta el momento, había sido capaz de reprimir esos odiosos sentimientos que le asaltaban de vez en cuando. Alegría, tristeza, ira… no había ninguna diferencia. Era sencillo, dolorosamente simple, casi tanto que le entraban náuseas.

Pero

Entonces

Llega ese estúpido de Higgs.

Le odia. Le odia tan fuerte que ha estado casi a punto de lanzarle una cruciatus un par de veces. Casi. Especialmente cuando se sienta al lado de Daphne.

 _Cree que es sutil cuando todos, repito TODOS, podemos apreciar que lo único que quiere es tirársela. Estúpido._

Le hierve la sangre, literalmente, cuando ese idiota rodea a Daphne con un brazo.

* * *

 _He dicho que ¡NO! ¡LA! ¡TOQUES!_

 _¡Argh!_

…

 _Por Salazar, esto se me está yendo de las manos…_


End file.
